I Could Only Ever Fall For You
by PathofOdinSonofThor
Summary: Very often, abuse victims will cling to the first person to show them any amount of kindness, no matter how much that person torments them and continues the cycle of abuse. While Emerald and Cinder fool around with each other, Emerald reminisces about how she fell in love with the woman who gave so much for her. One-shot, no lemon, rated T due to sexual themes.


**(A/N) Chaos Emeralds, the pairing name for Cinder and Emerald, is one of my favorite ships because of the potential involved in their relationship. Based on what we currently know about these two and the vagueness with which their relationship has been written, there are dozens if not hundreds of ways they could affect each other's character arcs. This one-shot is one of the many, many ways I could have seen their relationship going.**

I Could Only Ever Fall For You

How could Emerald ever get so lucky?

One after the other, for the sixteenth time that day even, Cinder had her way with her the girl. She gently caressed Emerald's legs, kissing the soft spot behind her jaw and biting into the girl's mocha skin while reveling in the warmth of her body. Digging her nails into her back, Emerald couldn't hold back the pleasant sigh that escaped her lips. Giggling, she tried to push Cinder away.

"Baby, stop," she whined, "Let me rest for a little bit." Cinder smiled against Emerald's neck, nibbling the soft spot on her jawline and enjoying that cute squeak she let out.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," Cinder mewled.

She did. She really did since that one specific place on her jawline was a sweet spot for her, and she couldn't stop herself from lacing her fingers in the abyss of Cinder's black hair, pulling her closer in by reflex, but she was exhausted. Biting her lip to restrain herself, she tried to fight back.

"Five minutes, OK?" she panted. Cinder sighed heavily, her lips tight.

"Fine," she said tritely, then rolled over, pulling half of the covers over herself while Emerald laid bare, sprawled out on the bed as she tried to catch her breath.

She glanced at her mistress's back. Looking back on it, it was only pure coincidence that had brought them together, and again, Emerald was blessed by her good luck. She remembered the day they met, when Cinder had caught Emerald stealing from a jeweler on her way to recruit a well-known assassin and took the girl under wing. Emerald was a troublemaker, she knew. She was born and raised on the streets and had done what she could to survive, using her semblance to create every hallucination imaginable so she could steal all she could, and after years of mastering the ability, she had lived a pretty comfortable life, even if it had been a dangerous one. She made a lot of money, but after years of stealing from people, she had also made a few enemies.

The day Cinder had caught her in the act, though, she had never been more grateful for her hallucinations. Cinder was a sadist. She used people to further her own ends, and that much wasn't lost on her, but if her ability wasn't so unique and useful to her cause, Emerald would have never caught Cinder's eye, and she damn well never would have fought so hard to keep her on her team.

Back then, Emerald had no one. Her parents abandoned her at the Mistral firehouse, and she ran away from the abusive foster system the minute she got the chance, and being so young in the crime capital of the world, there were plenty of people who would take advantage of her. After all of the abuse she endured, Emerald was skeptical of Cinder at first. It seemed ridiculous now, but after going through all she had, she was convinced this woman just wanted to hurt her. Anyone promising someone they had just met everything they ever wanted? That was suspicious. The minute Emerald got the chance, she was going to lose her in the crowd and make sure she never saw her again.

Running was her only option at that time. She had already owed several people in Mistral money, whether they were loan sharks or drug dealers she had screwed over, and she was already running from that jeweler's security and couldn't stay to chat. There were dozens of people out for her head. A woman offering to solve all of her problems for her was the equivalent to pedophile offering a small child candy to get in their van. There was no possible way she was falling for that. She was just another wannabe bounty hunter trying to get the price on her head, and Emerald was going to be sure she lost her, same as she had been doing against dozens of more dangerous enemies for years.

And yet, it only took half an hour before Cinder caught up with her again. Emerald had escaped her other pursuers and was winding down from a successful heist with a milkshake in the park, throwing pebbles at the ducks in the pond before Cinder took up the seat next to her. Emerald had no clue how she had found her. She was about to get up and start running again, but she was quick to realize that if Cinder wanted to catch her and take her in, then she would have, so she figured that it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while. If she wanted to hurt her, then she would have. In any case, if she was skilled enough to catch her and had gone through all that effort to do so, Emerald at least owed her a conversation.

They talked, ate the crappy food from the park vendor at Cinder's expense, and for nearly an hour, Emerald listened to everything Cinder had to say, hinging upon her every word and liking more and more about living the easy life she promised. Emerald would give anything not to have to look over her shoulder all the time. It was nice. It sounded like Shangri La, but something that could give Emerald that kind of peace had to be too good to be true. Best case scenario, Cinder was a crazy lady seeking some kind of impossible dream, or in the worst case, she had some kind of twisted, devient scheme that was going to get Emerald killed or worse.

Then, they found her again. Maybe Emerald hadn't crossed the right threshold or forgot to hide her shortcuts properly, but trying to retrace her steps in hindsight wouldn't help. She needed to get going. Those guns and bats they were holding were menacing enough, and who knows what they might have done with those if they caught her. Instinctively, she ignored Cinder and got up to run, but she didn't hear them chasing her.

She stopped, turned around, and she could see Cinder getting up and reaching for the swords she had sheathed on her hips, ready to fight, while her pursuers ignored her and focused on the enemy in front of them. Emerald hid behind a tree and watched. The air was tense, but all they were doing was sitting there, talking to each other, maybe casting a few angry glances Emerald's way and looking like they wanted to hurt both of them, but they didn't give in on that urge. Instead, something changed hands between the three of them. Did Cinder… Did she just… pay off the diamond Emerald stole?

After that event in the park, Emerald decided to give Cinder the time of day to allow her to try and convince her to join her team, and in Emerald's mind, it was well worth the expense. Cinder paid off all of Emerald's debts, settled all of her feuds and bounties, and whether or not money had been given or if blood had been shed, all of the problems Emerald might have had only one week before had disappeared overnight. Even if it wasn't in the way she had expected, Cinder had met up with all of her promises and given Emerald the peace she guaranteed. Maybe Emerald was too easy, but still. No one had ever given her a second look for any reason that wasn't pervy or manipulative, and by no means had anyone ever attempted to fight for her, and now here Cinder was making every possible effort to make her happy. Of course, Emerald would join her team after that!

Several months went by after Mercury had joined their team, and she slowly learned more about the woman who had given her so much, and only continued to give. It was clear Cinder wasn't a good person. She was cold, calculating and far more deceptive than anyone Emerald had ever met, using her new team to demolish the ranks of the White Fang for the sole purpose of having an army at her beck and call. She used people. She was a horrible, evil person out to achieve her own ends. Beyond that, though, she was also kind and unwaveringly tender to those who had earned her favor. She was so caring and compassionate. It didn't take long for her to become the motherly figure that Emerald had so desperately wished she'd had growing up.

If Emerald knew nothing else, it was that she had fallen deeply and madly in love with her. She wasn't sure at what point it had happened, or what conversation might have caused it, but there was no doubt in her mind that Emerald was fully devoted to the woman and would do anything and everything she asked. She would never leave her. There was nothing Cinder could ever do that make Emerald turn away from her, and if she asked her to lay her life on the line, Emerald would do it without a second thought.

How could she ever get so lucky?

"I thought you needed five minutes?" Cinder said triumphantly, smiling as the girl rolled over and wrapped her arms around her middle, nibbling at her neck.

"And turn down such a rare beauty? How could I ever refuse you?" she whispered into her ear.

Cinder insatiably rolled over Emerald's body, and began trailing kisses down her belly. The thought that this was number seventeen briefly crossed Emerald's mind and she couldn't believe that she had lasted this long, but practice makes perfect, as the saying goes. She had only had a minute and a half to catch her breath, but if Cinder wanted to have some fun, there was no possible way Emerald could ever turn her down, no matter how much the desire for sleep plagued her mind.

She squirmed and writhed under Cinder's touch as her lips worked their way around body. Her tongue swirled around one side of her hips, then began working its way back up to Emerald's collar, kissing along the bone, up her neck, then back down her chest, all the while rubbing her hands along the curve of Emerald's legs, massaging her arms and taking in every nook and cranny of Emerald's physical form. She loved the way Cinder would touch her, first lightly and then with more force, allowing her the comfort to melt into the woman above her. As naturally as breathing, she wrapped her arms around her. She dug her nails into Cinder's back and scratched down as hard as she could until a chill went up Cinder's spine, while screaming in pleasure from that woman's tongue, but then with a sad kiss, Cinder pulled away.

"If you're not into this, you can tell me," Cinder said simply.

"No! I can keep going," Emerald reassured her mistress, sitting up with a confident smile, "I'm fine, I promise. You've just worked me so hard that-" Cinder put a finger up to Emerald's lips.

"Darling, you're quiet. Always quiet," she explained, "It doesn't matter what we do, or how long we do it for, you never scream or push me back. If you need to stop for the night, we can stop."

"I just want to make you happy, Cinder," Emerald said mournfully. Cinder's expression was even worse, filled with terrible dread. Both of them knew what was coming, and Emerald knew what she had to do now, so she lied on her back, keeping her arms at her sides and fully exposing her body.

"Yes, I know," Cinder declared, "But you'll learn."

Just like that, the air in the room had changed. Everything was so romantic before, but because Emerald wasn't able to fully satisfy Cinder's needs, a sacrifice had to be made. Silently, Cinder summoned a flame in her hand using the Fall Maiden's powers. Closing her eyes, gritting her teeth and holding onto the blankets in a vice, Emerald braced for what was coming, but couldn't hold back the violent wail when her master pressed her blazing palm against her stomach. This was number three that night, twenty four that week, and she had lost count over how many times Cinder had done this over the past month, but it was OK. Emerald had earned this. She deserved it. If this was the only way to make Cinder happy, then so be it. If she couldn't please her sexually, then causing pain would have to do her for now.

She tried to count how long this would last in an effort to distract herself from the pain, but it was too hard to keep track, falling too far in the agony of the flesh boiling underneath Cinder's palm. She wasn't bleeding, thankfully. Her nerve endings had been shot and her skin was starting to bubble, but thanks to her aura healing her just as quickly, she was still able to feel every horrible minute of the maiden powers tearing apart her intestines, nearly melting them within herself. She screamed and thrashed, kicking her legs against the bed, only to be held down by Cinder straddling her waist. Hopefully, Mercury would come back any minute from the mission Cinder had sent him on, but as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Emerald quickly admonished herself. That wasn't fair to her mistress.

Suddenly, as quickly as it came, the pain stopped. Emerald had to take a minute to relax, to mentally recover from what had just transpired as her aura stitched her stomach back together, her face frozen in shock and her vision blinded from the pain. When she was finally able to sit up, she turned to her mistress, watching the beautiful woman dress herself and fix her up her hair.

"Just once, I'd like to be satisfied. Is that too much to ask?" Cinder asked sternly. Emerald shook her head.

"Not at all, Cinder," she affirmed, "I'll do better next time!"

"Do you promise?" Cinder asked, cupping Emerald's chin and dipping her head up and leaning in, setting herself up to be kissed. Emerald smiled blindingly.

"I promise! I… I love you, Cinder."

Cinder frowned. For a second, Emerald thought she had done something wrong again, maybe said that in a bad tone, but then Cinder's soft smirk returned, and she returned the sentiment as she always does.

"I know," she said.

Turning away, Cinder walked out of the room, her glass heels clacking against the floor and fading down the hallway as Emerald listened closely. Lying back on the bed, she sighed. She was already dreading the loss of her presence, but was comforted by the scent still trapped in the covers that she had been rolling in all night. Burying her face in the sheets and taking a deep breath, it was no question that she really did love her. How could Emerald ever get so lucky?


End file.
